Technical Field
The invention relates to a blower and a method for decreasing eddy noise.
Related Art
Regarding current heat dissipation devices used in collaboration with electronic components, besides commonly used passive heat dissipation devices (for example, a heat sink, etc.), fans that produce airflow to achieve a forced cooling effect are also as commonly used heat dissipation devices. Along with product development and improvement of living standards, users have increasing demand on low-noise products, and the airflow noise generated when the fan is used to provide the forced cooling effect becomes one of the noises concerned by the user. Due to a flow field characteristic of a blower, a usage rate of the blower in thin type electronic products is gradually increased. Since a fan wheel in a fan frame of the blower is a rotation member, and a rotation speed of the fan wheel is relatively high, a wind noise is generated when a fan blade is rotated at a high speed to collide with air, which usually bothers the user. Fan-related patents include U.S. Patent publication No. 20110070109, U.S. Patent publication No. 20130189130 and U.S. Patent publication No. 20140003624 and China utility model patent No. 202560660.